walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. McLeod (TV Series)
Ms. McLeod is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a former resident of Woodbury. Following the Governor's massacre, she moved to the Prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ms. McLeod's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she suffered from arthritis. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Ms. McLeod is seen cheering during the death match between Merle and Daryl Dixon. "The Suicide King" Ms. McLeod flees when Rick Grimes and Maggie Greene infiltrate the arena, filling it with smoke and shooting out the lights. "I Ain't a Judas" Ms. McLeod is seen walking around town with other people while Karen argues with Caesar Martinez about Noah. Later, she is mentioned by Milton Mamet as the one with arthritis, in which The Governor takes a look at her and promises her that they will find another way for her to serve the town, so she does not need to be a fighter. "Welcome to the Tombs" Ms. McLeod is first seen with other residents in a room with children watched by Sasha Williams. The next morning, Ms. McLeod boards a bus with the other women, children, and elderly residents to be evacuated to the prison after learning what the Governor had done to the townspeople. Upon arriving at the prison, she takes a brief look at her new surroundings before being led inside by Hershel Greene along with the rest of the remaining residents of Woodbury. Season 4 Post-Prison Attack After the Governor and his army attack the prison, Ms. McLeod's fate is unknown after the majority of the survivors evacuate on the bus. If she did not die during the time-skip between Seasons 3 and 4, or from the flu prior to the attack, Ms. McLeod was killed during the prison attack. Death ;Killed By * Natural Causes (Possibly, Off-Screen) Given her old age, it's possible that she may died from natural causes. *Patrick (Possibly, Caused or Direct, Infected, Off-Screen) *Greg (Possibly, Caused or Direct, Infected, Off-Screen) One night in the prison, Patrick died from the flu, reanimated, and began to wreak havoc in Cell Block D. It's possible that she may have died during this attack *The Flu (Possibly, Off-Screen) If she survived the walker outbreak in Cell Block D, then she possibly succumbed to the flu. *Philip Blake (Possibly, Caused, Off-Screen) *The Governor's Militia (Possibly, Caused or Direct, Off-Screen) *Zombies (Possibly, Caused or Direct, Infected, Off-Screen) If she had survived up until this point, then she either died in the Governor's attack or was devoured by the reanimated residents on the bus. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ms. McLeod has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"I Ain't a Judas" (No Lines) *"Welcome to the Tombs" (No Lines) Trivia *Despite a thread on The Walking Dead fansite Spoil the Dead, reportedly confirming that Lucie O'Ferrall was asked by producers to appear in Season 4 with the other Woodbury extras, she was not seen in any of the episodes. It was later reported that Lucie O'Ferrall was not on set for any filming, as the actress became unavailable for filming after her husband suddenly passed away. ru:Миссис МакЛеод Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:The Prison